


Soot and Ice

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mei loves him despite getting dirty, Motorboating, Oral Sex, Smut, distraction from showering!, getting dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 21:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7378363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a successful mission Mei gets distracted from taking a shower but a certain junker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soot and Ice

Mei was working as quickly as she could, the sound of weapons fire and explosions were coming closer. She snarled to herself, glancing up at Junkrat who was watching her back while Roadhog watched their front. He would occasionally reach back and touch her shoulder or hair. The touches were gentle, but showed his concern, not just for her, but for her to hurry it up! 

“Jamie!! What is going on?” she hissed while she worked trying to boot the old computer system up so she could access the information on it before Reaper found them. Junkrat glanced down at her and wrinkled his nose making a face. “Don't call me Jamie! How many times I have to tell you...J.U.N.K RAT.” 

Mei stuck her tongue out at him while she worked, muttering to herself. “I'm paying way too much for this “protection.” You two are just a couple of bullies.” 

Junkrat looked terribly offended as he muttered, “Well. I beg your pardon. I consider myself a freedom fighter. A misunderstood one.” He gave her one of his best crazy grins which made her chuckle under her breath despite herself. How could she have fallen in love with such a nut? 

Mei wrinkled her nose with another giggle. She loved that wiry jerk, there was no denying it but suddenly she gasped in delight when the computer came to life. “Okay, give me just a couple of seconds to download the data, then we can go.” 

Junkrat grinned. “Then we can hit that museum you promised with the big ass crown in it?” 

Mei rolled her eyes. “Yes.” 

Junkrat giggled with delight and then yelled at Roadhog. “Hey, HOG! There's a couple of bots on yer left there ya missed!!” 

Even from where she was crouched down Mei could hear Roadhog grumbling to himself as more shots were fired. 

She felt Jamison move behind her just before he let out a whoop and started to throw things. She glanced over her shoulder to see him jumping up and down, his metal leg making a decidedly hard clanking sound as he hit the floor and what seemed to be grenades flying through the air toward whatever was going on behind them. 

* 

They were located in the remains of a building that had been part of the eco-network years ago. Over the course of the years that followed, it had been deserted. The computers now were mostly hollow remains, but Mei had learned that a few of them might still have information inside. But apparently so had Reaper. She muttered as Junkrat bumped into her. “Hurry it up there, chilly!” 

She made a sour face at him but after a couple of more seconds she grinned. “Got it—let's go!” 

Junkrat whistled and Roadhog turned, running back toward them. Reaper snarled, flowing after the giant man, but Juckrat giggled pulling out his frag launcher and just started to shoot grenades randomly into the air behind them just as Roadhog jumped up with them. 

Roadhog grabbed Mei, picking her up under his arm and then grabbed Junkrat and tossed him over his shoulder, where Junkrat grabbed a hold of one of the straps on Roadhog's mask and flung himself onto Roadhog's back holding on as Hog charged in the other direction. Despite the fact that Hog was a big guy, he could move quickly when motivated. 

Junkrat turned around and started to fire more grenades whooping with joy as Roadhog ran faster yet, getting them out of there. 

* 

Hours later the three of them were safe and sound, having jetted out of there before Reaper could catch up. Hopefully with the information and having successfully ditched Reaper for good. 

They had gotten out of town and were now staying in a small motel on the outskirts of the city. Jamison was leaning against one of the walls of the room, giggling. They had sent Roadhog out for some takeout. He had grumbled since he had to go out without his mask on and wearing a shirt! But it was his turn to grab dinner so he went out with a lot of cursing under his breath. 

Mei stretched her arms over her head. “That was awesome!” 

Junkrat watched her stretching. He grinned. He loved the way she was built, all plump and round. “Oi, it was pretty damn fun! So the museum tomorrow?” He gave her a hopeful look and Mei chuckled. 

“A promise is a promise. Hopefully Reaper thinks we left the state and will have already taken off.” 

She started to take her coat off as she spoke. Jamison watched her with rapt attention. She stripped off her coat and was only wearing her tank-top. He licked his lips; he loved the way the top pulled against her breasts, like the damn things were going to burst through the fabric! 

“I'm going to go shower,” she said quietly. 

Junkrat pouted. “Without me?” 

She turned grinning. “Well I wasn't sure if you were ready for a shower yet. It's only been a few weeks since your last one.” 

Junk pushed himself up yanking off his grenade belts and hip pack. “Well now...taking a shower with my little ice princess makes bathing more fun don't ya think?” 

Mei blushed. The three of them had been traveling together now for the last four months. But she had been in an intimate relationship with Jamison for only a week. It had sort of happened by accident one night when Junkrat rolled over and wrapped his arm and leg around her. She had woke up, her eyes wide staring into his face. He had woken a few seconds later to stare back, and then he had kissed her! But she had been delighted. Junkrat turned out to be an unusually attentive lover and she could honestly say she had fallen in love with him...she blushed thinking about it, in love with an insane, violent, explosive junker. 

She stood up and started to strip off her tank top, kicking off her boots at the same time. “Well, why don't you come wash my back...” She giggled shyly at her attempt at flirting, but she had no sooner gotten into the bathroom, stripped off her pants and leaned into to touch the buttons for the shower when she felt Junkrat step in behind her. His fingers stroked down from her shoulders as he reached up and unlatched her bra. She could feel the delightful contrast from the warmth of his human hand to the coolness of his robotic limb. He hooked her bra strap under his thumbs and stepped up close behind her so that she could feel the heat of his body not quite pressed against her backside as he slipped the bra down her arms, dropping it to the floor. 

His hands glided around her torso and then came up to cup the sweet plumpness of her breasts. He cupped then gently squeezed as he looked over the top of her head, to see them in his hands. He loved gazing at her soft, creamy breasts against the contrast of his rough skin and hard metal. Mei moaned softly leaning back against him. She closed her eyes enjoying the feel and smell of him. Yeah he needed a shower, but she was beginning to love the smell of gunpowder, burned hair and explosives that was all Junkrat. 

His tongue licked her ear making her giggle while his forefingers and thumbs pinched the nipples of each breast causing her to body to ache with want. He giggled when he whispered against her ear. “We do need to get both our pants off, well...yer panties, my pants.” 

She turned around. “Let's forget about the shower for a little while.” 

Junkrat grinned then surprised her by lifting her up and carrying her out of the bathroom back to the bed. He was deceptively strong for such a skinny man. He laid her down on the mattress and he proceeded to grab her panties and started to shimmy them down her hips. 

Mei giggled. “Rat!!” 

He glanced up from his work. “What?” He looked completely confused. 

“What if Roadhog comes back?” She blushed, her round little body turning a delicious shade of pink that made Rat want to dig in and enjoy her even more! 

That was when the door opened and Mako walked in carrying bags of delicious smelling takeout. He glanced at the two of them, then shrugged as he shut the door. 

“Dessert before dinner I take it?” he said while he placed the bags on the table. 

Junkrat grinned. “Yep!!” 

Hog glanced at Mei who had scrabbled away from Junkrat to grab at the bed covers. “Jamie!!” 

Junkrat frowned. “What? We are having dessert first.” He grinned brightly wagging his eyebrows. 

He really is adorable when he smiles, Mei thought. She giggled blushing and hiding her face. Mako snorted, but he smiled. He would never admit it, but he liked the fact that Junkrat had Mei. He thought of Rat as a friend even if Rat was paying for Mako's protection. 

Roadhog grunted. “Gonna go shower, you two have fun and keep it down.” He walked off for the bathroom without a look back at the two of them. 

Jamison finally got his pants off as soon as Hog was out of sight and tossed them over his shoulder. 

He crawled onto the bed, snagging the cover from her. Mei giggled and squeaked in surprise. 

He smiled, sitting back on his knees and tugged her hair stick out of her hair, letting the long locks of warm dark hair fall to her shoulder so that he could run his long fingers through her silky hair. She smiled up at him, her brown eyes sparkling. 

“That feels nice,” she murmured. 

“Good,” Junkrat murmured in return as he kissed her forehead. He could be both gentle, yet passionate. With a grin he snatched her glasses off and set them on the bedside table along with her hair stick. He ran his hands along the top of her thighs, licking his lips while he ran his thumbs against her soft flesh. 

“Feel better, darling?” Junkrat's hands ghosted up her thighs, a tickle of a touch. It amazed her he could do that with his fake hand, make his touch feel feather light, but he could! 

The metal hand felt cool and rough against her skin, the other warm with callouses and the light scrape of his nails. He gently stroked down to her calves, his amber eyes never leaving hers as he tugged on her legs. She got the message and lowered herself to her back. 

Jamison leaned down to press a kiss to one of her knees. 

* 

That was when they heard the water turn on in the other room. 

* 

“Wonder how long we got before our piggy friend is clean?” He nibbled at her knee making her wiggle and laugh. 

“Maybe he'll take a little longer than usual?” Mei murmured hopefully. 

Juakrat giggled again, his eyes taking in the feast that was her warm, silky body. “Let's hope; I don't feel like rushing. 

She caught her bottom lip with her teeth looking down her body at Junkrat. He had pulled her around so that she was lying across the bed, her legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. Rat gave her a wicked look as he pushed her legs wide and dived between them. 

Mia squeaked! All she could see was the light amber of his eyes and the slight singed blonde of his eyebrows which he waggled at her. 

Mei let out another yelp in surprise at the feel of his warm, wet tongue against her which swiftly morphed into soft moaning while Junkrat used his wicked tongue to delve between her folds. Junkrat sucked and licked against her clitoris, his hands massaging her thighs while he worked. Occasionally he would snicker or giggle with delight which caused pleasurable vibrations causing her breathing to pick up, turning into full on moans of want. 

Her fingers dug into the fabric of the bedspread while Junkrat worked to bring her to orgasm. Rat's tongue slipped in and out of her, his teeth scraping gently against her clitoris. Her mind was so unfocused all she could do was feel, her hips thrusting against Jamison's mouth. She writhed when his hands glided down closer, his metal thumb caressing her very wet sex causing her to shudder. “Oh Jamie!! Oh yes!!” 

Her whole body was on fire. 

Junkrat grinned. This was the only time he would let her call him Jamie. No one was ever allowed to call him Jamie but his ice queen, and only during incredible sex. Okay, so she did it other times too, but it was only supposed to be during incredible sex! 

* 

Mei whimpered softly. He could make her feel like she was going to burn up and simply explode like one of Jamison's bombs! 

She started to mewl, her climax coming swiftly. Junkrat raised her legs up over his shoulders and wrapped his arms around her thighs humming against her until she was aching and throbbing all over. She wrapped her small hands around his arms when suddenly she sobbed out a cry of pleasure. Junkrat held her to his mouth, his tongue and lips working to drag out her pleasure. His tongue twisted in languid movements, tasting deeply of the woman he loved. 

* 

Giggling Jamison, slipped a metal finger into Mei, causing her to jerk. She was so aroused that she came again right at the moment his finger entered her. 

Junkrat set about making her squirm again. He adored the little sounds she made, and working her toward an orgasm was almost like waiting for a bomb to explode! It was so much fun! 

And so Rat was relentless in his desire to make her climax again. Leaning forward, Rat was gentle but firm with the fingers of his artificial hand moving in and out of her body while he whispered. “Come on Mei...give old Junkrat another scream!” 

She arched her hips thrusting against his fingers until she nearly rose off the bed again. “OH YES!” 

Junkrat grinned like it was Christmas morning and he had just gotten a box full of shiny new grenades. 

He stood and started to unbuckle and then unzip his pants. 

* 

By now they could hear very loud singing coming from the shower. 

* 

Mei laid back again, reaching for Jamison. He dropped down over her, staring down with a look of chaotic, but complete devotion in his amber eyes. The color of his eyes always looked like a slow burning blaze. His body was so warm against hers. Mei reached up to brush her fingers along his cheeks. 

He didn't enter her just yet. He loved to simply lay on her, to feel the creamy softness of her plush body against his skin. Junkrat squirmed like he was getting comfortable and planning on laying there for a long while. Mei laughed. “Come here you!” She giggled. 

Junkrat brushed his nose against her chin, then her lips before he was looking into her bright eyes. They shared a gentle kiss, their tongues playing softly against each other. 

She moaned, tasting herself on his lips, her hands moving down his back, feeling the wiry muscles shift under her hands. 

Her tiny hands found his rear and she squeezed. Junkrat giggled, nuzzling her neck and moved down between her breasts; then he motor-boated her. Mei laughed and squealed, wiggling as she tried to make him stop. He glanced up grinning at the woman he loved. “Going to do it again!” 

“Don't you dare!!” Mei laughed, but Junkrat just waggled his eyebrows and proceeded to blow between her breast making a loud obnoxious sound causing them both to start laughing. 

Finally Rat dropped off of her to lay back against the pillows pulling her with him so she straddled his hips. 

Smiling up at her, his accent thick. “I do love yer breasts Mei.” 

He reached up to squeeze them. She blushed, which Jamison loved; even after all their times together she still blushed when he said how pretty she was or complimented any part of her anatomy, but she was a chilly winter goddess and he loved her. 

“Is that the only part of me you love?”Mei's eyes twinkled, running her hands down his soot covered chest. She didn't care he was dirty and smelled like smoke. She loved him and he loved her, that was all that mattered. 

“Nah...I love yer hips a lot too!” He grabbed her round hips making her squeak and laugh. 

She leaned in to kiss Junkrat, sliding herself against his shaft. She was so wet and warm it made his eyes cross feeling her against him. 

The feel of his hard erection between her legs drove Mei to mewl, rubbing herself against Jamison whose eyes had uncrossed only long enough to cross again when she slipped and slid over him. 

Junkrat pressed her breasts up to his mouth, his tongue snaking out to lick on her hard nipples. Her high-pitched whimpers of pleasure drove him crazy with need and when she cried out coming in a sudden rush, coating Jamison, it nearly made him climax right then! “I'm gonna die...” he moaned. 

Mei purred, her body feeling soft and luscious making her want to squirm and press against Rat more. 

Junkrat looked at her with a pleading in his eyes. “Now?” 

She brushed her nose against his, cooing sweetly. “Now.” 

Junkrat grinned like he had just gotten permission to blow up an entire Omnium fusion core all over again. 

She sat up, wiggled her hips, the feel of his metal leg against the inside of one thigh and the human flesh against her other was quite exhilarating. Junkrat swallowed, watching the way her breasts jiggled when she moved, reaching up to caress her stomach, loving the way her skin folded, flush and pink. He just wanted to squeeze and taste her all over again! Bury himself in her softness, her clear, cool scent and listen to her groan and squeal as he licked and pinched her nipples or the best yet, burying his tongue in her, tasting her. 

But then he stopped thinking altogether when Mei grabbed his erection in her small hand. 

She adjusted the head of his erection, slick against her folds, while he whimpered, just before she rammed down on him. The feeling of his shaft penetrating her warm wetness caused Junkrat to giggle, but also his eyes crossed again with the intensity of being plunged into her that for a moment he thought he might pass out. 

* 

Mei gasped, her back arching in a smooth curve. Jamison had to uncross his eyes in order to watch the look on her face, sweet, delicate, pleasantly plump Mei and she was all his! He stroked her back sweetly with the tips of his human and metal fingers. 

Mei squealed, every muscle in her body tightening with erotic sensation. Junkrat gripped her thighs just above her knees. “Mei? You okay? 

She ran her tongue over her lips, pressing her fingers into his chest. Mei thrust her hips, rocking against Jamison causing the young man to gasp. “Oh Mei!” 

The smile on her face made his heart sing. “Oh Mei!” He giggled and she laughed. 

“Oh Jamie you are so handsome!...Mmm...and you feel so good.” 

Jamison got the goofiest smile on his face, but then he couldn't think again while she ground her hips against him, fucking him hard. She dropped down, her hands on either side of his head. Lifting her hips up and then down, thrusting them forward. He wrapped his arms around her, covering her mouth with his making stifled noises that sounded like a cross between moans and yippee! 

Mei groaned against this lips, her hips moving hard, faster as another orgasm raced up from her core. She squeezed him hard and Jamison almost came; oh he so wanted to explode into her like a concussion mine!! Launching himself into exquisite oblivion!! 

Instead, holding her tight, he rolled, the bed making a terrible creaking noise as he got her on her back. Mei giggled and squealed again. Junkrat stayed buried inside her, but he rolled her to her side, squeezing his fingers into her soft flesh he started to pound into her. She cried out happily as he buried himself deeply into her. In this position he was finding all new spots to stimulate! “Oh Jamie!!” 

Junkrat's eyes crossed again. Oh good lord, he thought, she was so wet, so tight and she was jiggling all over as he pounded her. 

Mei gripped the side of the bed, gasping with pleasure. OH goodness he knew how to move! She glanced up at him through the tangle of her long hair, his face was transformed with ecstasy, thrown back, his mouth slightly open, his eyes closed. For a moment he looked far younger than twenty-five years and for a split-second the way the light hit his hair, it looked for all the world to be on fire. Mei blinked in surprise, but then he rotated his hips, pushing all thought away as she cried out his name. “OH Jamison!!” 

When she did, Junkrat couldn't hold back any longer. One of the best explosions of his life happened at that moment when he burst inside her with a loud hoot of pleasure just moments before he collapsed on top of her. Mei squealed pushing on him. “Get off, you big dummy!” She was giggling as Junkrat laid on her without moving, his eyes closed grinning like a fool. “I can't, love. You broke me...need new parts!” 

“Jamie!!” Mei squealed again trying to move. He pulled out, causing them both to gasp, but then he was nuzzling her neck and holding her down while she laughed and squeaked! 

Roadhog was out of the shower, a towel around his waist quietly watching the two of them wrestle around naked on the bed making a bigger mess. 

After having sex, Mei was almost as soot covered as Junkrat and now they were getting it all over the bed. 

Jamison got Mei's arms pinned over her head, threatening to motorboat her breasts again while Mei was squeaking about how he better not when Roadhog cleared his throat. 

“If you two are done, the shower's free. Yah both look like you could use one.” 

Junkrat sat up but stayed sitting on Mei while grinning down at her. “Yer as dirty as me! Now I don't have to bathe!!” 

Mei shouted back. “Yes you do!!” 

“You already had sex with me!! You can't take it back!!” Junkrat pointed down at her in triumph. 

Mei growled. “I can too!!” 

* 

Roadhog walked over to the take-out food he had brought and began fixing himself something to eat while a naked Junkrat and Mei argued about taking a bath. He wondered if he should eat outside...The way the two of them were arguing they were probably going to be back to fucking soon...and still no bath. He grinned...but he could have a bigger share of the dinner and they would never know. He snickered to himself before taking a bigger portion of the food and finding someplace to eat in the room where he didn't have to watch the Junkrat and Mei sex Olympics.

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked me to write a Junkrat/Mei story so here it is! I have not played the game so I apologize for any inaccuracies in lore though I did look stuff up at the official game site and the OverWatch wiki.


End file.
